Surat untuk Sasukekun
by Watermelon in Summer
Summary: Hanya sepucuk surat kecil untuk Uchiha Sasuke dari 'annoying fangirl'-nya, Yamanaka Ino.


**Surat Untuk Sasuke-_kun_**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Semi-canon, OOC, bad diction & EYD, typo(s), etc.**

**Summary : Hanya sepucuk surat kecil untuk Uchiha Sasuke dari 'annoying fangirl'-nya, Yamanaka Ino.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Konoha, 30 Juni XXX

Halo, Sasuke-_kun_,

Maaf sudah membuatmu terganggu dengan surat tak penting ini. Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke-_kun_? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja di mana pun kau berada. Kalau kau bertanya, aku juga baik-baik saja di sini.

Masih ingat denganku? Aku Yamanaka Ino, _annoying fangirl_-mu sewaktu di akademi. Aku harap kau masih mengingatku, walaupun hanya sedikit. Oke, kalau kau memang tidak ingat, aku akan memberitahumu sedikit ciri-ciriku. Aku berambut pirang panjang dan bermata _aquamarine_. Aku menjadi lawan Sakura—sahabatmu—sewaktu duel ujian _chunin_.

Walaupun samar-samar, aku yakin kau sudah bisa sedikit mengingatku.

_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Sudah berapa tahun kau meninggalkan Konoha? Apa kau tidak rindu dengan keramahan Konoha? Kalau aku … jujur saja, aku merindukanmu. Aku rindu saat kau mengabaikanku ketika aku menyapamu. Aku juga rindu tatapan kesalmu saat aku tiba-tiba memelukmu dari belakang. Yaah … ini memang sudah sangat lama. Tapi, saat-saat itu adalah saat-saat yang berharga bagiku, saat-saat yang sangat menyenangkan, jadi aku selalu mengingatnya.

Sasuke-_kun_, kalau aku bisa memutar waktu kembali, aku akan membuat kita kembali ke masa-masa kita di akademi. Kalau memang terjadi, aku akan menjadi _annoying fangirl_-mu yang nomor satu dan akan terus mengikutimu dua puluh empat jam _non_-_stop_. Dengan itu, aku mempunyai banyak waktu dan kenangan denganmu.

Aku tahu kalau itu akan sangat mengganggumu. Tapi, aku akan tetap melakukannya. Karena hanya di masa akademi saja aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Kalau sekarang, hanya bagai menantikan ara hanyut—harapan yang sia-sia. Walaupun aku selalu berharap bisa bertemu denganmu saat aku melakukan misi di luar desa.

Sasuke-_kun_, apa sekarang kau masih tampan seperti dulu?—_ah_! Apa sih, yang aku tanyakan? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu tampak tampan—bagiku. Yaah … bagiku kau akan tetap tampan, kapan pun aku melihatmu, dan bagaimanapun kondisimu. Karena ketampananmu itulah aku menjadi tergila-gila padamu—menurut kebanyakan orang.

Aku juga tidak tahu apakah perasaan aku padamu hanya sebatas cinta _fangirling_, sebatas cinta karena ketampanan. Tapi, ada satu hal yang berbeda, Sasuke-_kun_. Walaupun kau sudah menjadi musuh desa, menjadi orang terbrengsek di dunia, tapi aku masih setia menjadi _fangirl_ yang mengagumimu, masih berharap kau akan kembali dan hidup menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu kukenal. Tak ada terbesit sedikit pun perasaan untuk memberimu pelajaran ataupun melukaimu, Sasuke-_kun_.

Rasanya perih sekali sewaktu mendengar teman-teman membuat rencana untuk membunuhmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Pada waktu itu, seketika aku ingin berhenti menjadi ninja. Kupikir, biarlah aku berhenti menjadi ninja daripada harus membunuh 'idola'ku dengan tanganku sendiri.

_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Kautahu, rambutku sudah panjang lagi, _lho_. Lebih panjang daripada yang kau lihat sewaktu ujian chunin—sebelum berduel dengan Sakura. Dari gosip yang kudengar, kau suka perempuan berambut panjang, 'kan? Apa kau akan menyukai aku dengan rambut panjang?

Haha! Itu hanya lelucon, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku juga tahu diri kalau itu adalah hal yang sangat, sangat mustahil—walaupun aku selalu berharap begitu.

Sasuke-_kun_, kalau kau membaca surat ini, terima kasih, ya? Itu mungkin hal yang paling membahagiakan untukku.

Tapi, aku memang bodoh. Surat ini tak akan pernah dikirim. Dari info yang kudengar, kau selalu berpindah tempat. Mustahil jika ninja pengantar surat bisa mengirimkan surat ini kalau alamatmu selalu berubah. Mungkin aku hanya bisa meletakkan surat ini di bawah bantalku lalu berharap keajaiban datang dan mengirimkan surat ini ke tanganmu malam ini juga.

Haha! Aku mungkin memang sudah gila. Menulis surat seolah-olah surat ini akan dikirim dan dibaca olehmu, tidak lupa berharap pos ajaib yang mengantarkan surat ini padamu. Kau pasti akan menertawakan kebodohanku, 'kan?

Tapi biarlah, walaupun ini adalah tindakan terbodoh di dunia, aku tetap menyukainya. Dengan ini saja, aku bisa membayangkan kalau kau sedang berbicara denganmu—_face to face_.

Ya sudah, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku sudah membuang banyak waktu berhargamu, _gomenasai_. Tapi, sekali lagi, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca surat ini.

Salam hangat dari _annoying fangirl_-mu,

Yamanaka Ino

_PS : Annoying fangirl_-mu yang akan selalu setia mengagumimu.

* * *

.

.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu mengangkat selembar kertas yang baru saja ia tulisi. Ia pun memindai dari atas sampai bawah surat itu. _'Sudah sempurna_,' batinnya.

Ino—gadis pirang itu—melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop yang berwarna ungu—warna favoritnya. Setelah itu, ia pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kasurnya.

Ketika sampai di kasur, ia langsung duduk di atasnya dan meletakkan surat tadi di bawah bantal yang akan menjadi penumpu kepalanya sewaktu tidur. '_Haha! Aku memang bodoh dan sudah gila._'

Ino pun tidur dan menutup matanya. Disunggingkannya sebuah senyum kecil. 'Oyasuminasai_, Sasuke-_kun.'

_TES_

Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata tertutupnya. '_Ini malam yang indah. Semoga surat ini benar-benar terkirim._'

Apa keajaiban itu benar-benar akan terjadi?

.

.

**OWARI**

**A/N : **Holla! Aku kembali dengan fic gaje baru dan PenName baru. Yah … kupikir, ada baiknya kalau PenName diberi sedikit penyegaran(?).

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, Senpai-tachi. Aku tahu, pilihan kata-katanya buruk. *face-palm*

RnR please :3


End file.
